d2ndwymfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Sur 2013
singing by a campfire]] "Big Sur 2013" is the forty-fourth episode of Danville 2nd Ward Young Men, and aired May 26, 2013. Dates: '''May 24-26, 2013 '''Preceded By: Fathers and Sons Campout 2013 Followed By: Showbiz Tour 2013 Synopsis Some of the Young Men return to Big Sur for Memorial Day Weekend. The episode starts with Kyle Makaiwi, Dallin Earl, Jared Robins, and Travis Neal around a campfire. Dallin and Kyle sing some choir songs. The next day, Jeremy Glenn, Brody Rasmussen, Jaren Garff, Jeff Reed, and Melissa Reeve go to Travis' rental RV to play various card games. , Jeremy Glenn, Jaren Garff, Jeff Reed, and Travis Neal playing Scum.]] They first play Blackjack. Jeremy and Melissa both get 21, so they match each other. Jeff hits, and gets 22. Jeff hits again, and gets 22 again. After some rounds of Blackjack, they transition to Texas Hold'em. Jeff asks for ten "1" poker chips, and gets lucky, being there's exactly ten "1"'s left in the case. Brody pressures Travis to put a "5" chip in, so Travis does. He then pressures him to put another "5" in. Travis lays down a 5 card. He then realizes what Brody meant and told him he did put a "5" in, but Brody tells him to put in another "5". Travis wins a round with a pair of kings, since no one thought he had anything. Jaren goes all in on a pair of fives, and Jeff beats him with a streak. Melissa wins a round with a pair of sixes. They then play some rounds of Scum. Brody starts as King, Jeremy is Queen, Jaren is a Knight, Jeff is a Peasant, and Travis is Scum. Jeff leaves to go get some breakfast. He comes back with some kind of egg mixture, and everyone tells him how nasty it looks. Jeremy calls it "rotten Sunrise Stew". Jeremy gets rid of all his cards, making him King. Travis gets out second, making him Queen. In the next round, Brody is a Knight, Jaren is a Peasant, and Jeff is Scum. Travis gets out first, making him King. Jaren gets out second, making him Queen. Jeremy gets out third, making him a Knight. Jeff gets out fourth, making him a Peasant. Brody is left as Scum. Afterwards, they go to Pfeiffer Beach. As soon as they get there, Jeremy gets a ride back up because it's "too windy". Dallin and Jeff wrestle at the beach. Jeff beats him twice. Jaren and Brody then wrestle each other. Brody pins down Jaren twice. Brody and Jeff mess around with a power kite and get pulled around by the kite. playing with a power kite.]] They then go back to the campgrounds, and Jeremy tries to shoot some blue jays with a BB gun. Rebekah Folkman then tries to Jeremy to dance to "Dear Prudence". Jeremy gives in and dances flamboyantly. The next day, Brody, Jeff, Travis, Jodi Reed, Kyra Chau, and Ryan Hales go down to Pfeiffer Beach to watch the sunset. Brody also plays with the power kite again. Afterwards, back up at camp, they overhear Brody singing in the shower. He hears them outside, and opens the door, and everyone laughs. and Jeremy Glenn dancing.]] People In This Episode * Brody Rasmussen * Jeremy Glenn * Travis Neal * Jaren Garff * Kyle Makaiwi * Dallin Earl * Christian Hair * Ryan Hales * Jeff Reed * Melissa Reeve * Jared Robins * Jodi Reed * Kyra Chau * Rebekah Folkman * Jenny Farrell * Anne Peterson * Barry Neal Locations * Pfeiffer Big Sur State Park, Big Sur, California * Pfeiffer Beach, Big Sur, California Trivia * Fourth "Big Sur" episode. * Both the traditions of playing games in Travis' RV and wrestling at Pfeiffer Beach are revived in this episode. * Tradition of playing with a power kite at Pfeiffer Beach is started in this episode. * In the game of Scum, Travis starts out at the bottom as Scum, and ends up on top as King. Brody starts out as King, and ends up as Scum. Jeremy and Jaren switch roles, and Jeff starts as a Peasant and ends as a Peasant. * The D2WYM Snippets episode, "Big Sur 2013 Extras", consists of footage that never made it into this episode. Featured Music * "Everlasting Light" by The Black Keys * "Dear Prudence" by The Beatles * "You're The One That I Want" covered by Brody Rasmussen Category:Episodes